


Conference Room Talks

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, a lot of them will be terrible, just getting this out now, maybe some shitty attempts at comedy, others tiny, some will be massive fics, sorry - Freeform, this will be whatever i fucking feel like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers begin to use the conference room as a place where they can talk about everything and anything they want.</p><p>Basically, it's the only place where Tony doesn't have any damn cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve's Shit at Fixing Clintasha

“You know,” Natasha glanced over at her best friend- although she was far too mature to use such terms- “Agent Hill just broke up with her long term boyfriend.”

Steve Rogers paused in his hesitant taps on the tablet to send her a frown. “What happened, is she alright?”

Snorting loudly, Natasha abandoned all pretence that she was actually doing any work to gossip with the old fashioned man. “I don’t think that’s quite the question. She caught him moaning that she never cooked for him and pumped a round of bullets into the chair he was sitting on.”

Steve winced. Maria Hill was a knockout girl, and he meant that in the most literal sense. One time they had sparred together and she’d put him down on the floor twice in the first thirty seconds. “Shame. Maria deserves some happiness.”

As Natasha’s face lit up in front of him, Steve let out a long, drawn out sigh. “No.”

“What?” She replied, feigning innocence.

He glared at her, watching the wheels spin in her mind. “I’m not going to ask her on a date, Tasha.”

Despite her claims of being a cold-hearted assassin, the Black Widow visibly deflated at his words. What she really wanted was for Steve to final start dating people again, and let go of the torch he still carried for Peggy Carter. She didn’t try to set him up to be cruel, or to mock him, but out of genuine concern that he was unhappy alone.

“Maria’s great,” Natasha whispered, “Why don’t you want to date her?”

At this, Steve finally lost his temper. “Because I don’t want to! God, Natasha, why is that so hard for you to understand?” 

“I’m only trying to help.” Natasha felt her own anger start to rise, but smothered it beneath a soothing tone. 

“You’re not trying to help, Tasha, you’re trying to live vicariously through me!”

The words seemed to echo around the small room, reverberating on every surface until they had carved themselves into her brain.

“No, Natasha, I didn’t mean it like-“

“You think this is about me and Clint, don’t you?” While the sentence itself appeared like a question, Natasha’s eyes burnt into Steve’s, daring him to deny it.

Steve sighed, resigned to this topic of conversation. “Tash, come on, talk to me. Ever since the job in New Orleans, you and Clint have barely looked at each other.”

Natasha, sensing the build up of tears, collapsed against the door. At least this way, the only person to see her break down was the only one she could trust to keep her secrets. “I…I said something stupid, Rogers. Something very stupid.”

This caused complete confusion in the soldier. He’d assumed that the bond they’d shared was stronger than that. Whenever he’d seen the two of them together it was like the rest of the world ceased to exist momentarily. After every battle, it was each other they looked for first to check the other was safe. Around the base, the two would often be seen training together, and then they’d visit Stark and Banner, together. It was odd to see one without the other, but then, that had all changed after one job. They actively went out of their way to avoid each other.

“I said that it was clear I could never have feelings for him.” She finally sobbed out, barely at a whisper. “I accused him of terrible things, said he was useless, pathetic.” 

“Why, Natasha?” 

Recovering her composure immediately, she sent Steve a cold glare, only slightly marred by the tear tracks still visible on her cheeks. “Leave it, Steve.”

With that, she marched out of the door, leaving one completely bewildered super-soldier behind.


	2. Tony Stark You Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Phil-Phil!" Tony whisper yelled at the very weary man, grabbing his arm as the others all filed out of the room. "We need talk."
> 
> "About what?"
> 
> "Pepper... last time it was our anniversary, I kinda got her a massive teddy bear."
> 
> "Oh Jesus."

Phil was not proud to say that he had yawned through the entire meeting.

It wasn't that he thought the topic was boring, but he'd already been over the Intel with a fine comb, and had come to the exact same conclusions this meeting had come to, except that this time it had taken even longer, because Simmons had argued with every single decision made.

She'd even stood up to Thor for fucks sake.

But, eventually, the conclusion was made that there certainly was a leak in the newly formed SHIELD, and, as Director, this was completely his fault.

Utterly drained, Phil took longer than everyone else to pack up his things. Which was a massive mistake, because that was the precise moment that Tony Stark struck.

"Hey, Phil-Phil!" Tony whisper yelled at the weary man, grabbing his arm as the others all filed out of the room. "We need talk."

"About what?"

"Pepper... last time it was our anniversary, I kinda got her a massive teddy bear." The billionaire shrugged slightly. "Everyone makes mistakes right? I just... kind of don't want to make another, you understand?"

"Oh Jesus." Coulson could literally not believe his luck. "You do understand that I'm Director of SHIELD currently?" Tony looked like he was about to argue, so Coulson shut him up with what he assumed had to be the winning card. "A SHIELD that currently has a very important security issue that I need to deal with."

Coulson almost made it out of the room before his affection for Pepper slowed his movements.

She'd worked really hard this year to protect all of SHIELD's agents.

Taking in Maria Hill.

Funding Fitzsimmons' experiments.

Being Skye's personal teddy bear once she'd began to feel again.

Damn it.

He turned round slowly. I'm only go to say this once Stark, so remember it. Right, Pepper wants..."

***

At the next meeting, Pepper came in just bursting with happiness.

Darcy eyed her, one eyebrow raised. "Wow, someone's happy?"

Pepper fucking beamed at her. "Tony got me the best anniversary present ever. I have no idea how he came up with the idea to give me my own private jet, but I'm just so glad he did!" She collapsed into the chair next to the Director of Shield, still smiling, but arching an eyebrow in clear amusement. "I thought it was going to be teddy bears forever."

Tony walked in and winked at Phil.

Steve, catching the gesture, couldn't help but start laughing loudly.

It was just like Tony to bully the head of SHIELD into pick out the perfect present, and give him none of the credit.


	3. Loki... Why Must You Do This To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Loki?"
> 
> "Thor."
> 
> Set before the events of Thor: A Dark World. The timeline doesn't exactly work, but I had this idea and just couldn't leave it. Many apologies.

Ice cream was fun.

The other Avengers thought him foolish and childlike for loving it so, but Thor just could not help himself.

Hawkeye found it just the cutest thing ever, which is why he found himself towing buckets filled with mint choc-chip ice cream to every single damn meeting they ever had.

That was how he overheard the conversation that both panicked him, broke his heart and infused him with homicidal rage in a series of seconds. He just loved the big guy too much, and wanted someone to be happy on the damn team. This was one little thing he could do to ensure the happiness of one human being; hauling a fucking wheelbarrow of the stuff into the conference room freezers.

"...Loki?"

Just one confused word from Thor had the master assassin frozen where he stood. The breath just left all of him in one big rush, he couldn't move his feet and his hands began to tremble. The Assassin wasn't afraid, he couldn't afford to feel that emotion in his line of work, but he was probably the closest he'd ever been.

"Thor."

The silence stretched out uncomfortably, and Hawkeye shifted slightly. Ready to either run towards the battle, or... No. He couldn't run away. He had to face him. 

*

The door swung open, but Loki paid it no heed.

"Oh Thor, what have I done?" Then, in front of the human he had once possessed, the proud and arrogant Loki crumbled to the floor, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Reacting purely out of instinct, Thor rushed forward to curl his body around his brother. "LEAVE!" He commanded Hawkeye, turning Loki away from the stunned archer.

"Right, yeah, leaving, going, okay-" The door closed in a rush.

"Loki..." Thor cradled Loki's head in his lap. "Oh brother, brother what have you done now? What makes you weep so?"

"It is not what I have done!" Loki spluttered out through the tears.

Thor grew impatient, more out of panic than anything else. His brother was weeping openly in front of him. "Explain yourself."

The weeping stopped abruptly, and Loki's face cleared of any pain. "It is what I intend to do." He spoke softly.

*

The hoarse yell of pain and outrage was what brought Clint barrelling back down the hall like a maniac. "Oh Jesus, NATASHA!" He bellowed as he burst through the conference room doors to find the Norseman lying in a pool of his own blood. "TASHA, HE'S BLEEDING!" Clint screamed again, dropping beside the giant and flapping his hands uselessly.

Thanks to fortunate timings and quick running, Simmons was first on the scene. What followed, no one can remember exactly, except that it involved an awful lot of screaming, yelling, panicking and Phil throwing everyone out periodically. 

Thor was saved in the end, thanks to Simmons working for a solid six hours repairing the damage Loki had done to his insides.

Hawkeye was not best pleased.

*

"That motherfucking bastard!"

"Clint."

"I fucking knew something was wrong!"

"Clint."

"Fucksake! I hate that-"

"CLINT!" Steve yelled, finally losing his shit. " We get it. Now," he gestured to the full conference table, "sit."

Hawkeye sank into the chair, glaring at the beautifully tall woman who'd dared to attempt to sit in Thor's seat.

The Captain leant forward.

"We need to catch this damn bastard."

*

It took them a month. 

A month of Hawkeye swearing at every inanimate object he walked past, and a few animate ones as well. A month of daily meetings, a month of failed mission briefs and a month without Thor turning up and eating his goddamn ice cream with that stupid grin on his face.

But, they'd done it. They'd captured him hiding in some hovel in Belgium, dragging an injured Thor into battle to take the bastard back to Asguard.

Now, Hawkeye didn't even have a target to rage at. He couldn't even work towards anything, he was just angry as fucking hell. That depressing thought lead him to grabbing a bottle or two or vodka out of the fridge.

Natasha wouldn't mind.

*

"Clint Barton."

The fact that Thor, the lumbering hulk of Norse muscle and no tact, could sneak up on him was a fairly good indicator of how drunk he was.

"Clint Barton. Do not be angry with yourself." Thor looked so serious that Hawkeye couldn't help but snort.

"And how would you suckest- sugg- suggest that, exactly?" The archer stammered.

With this, Thor smiled broadly, holding up a massive barrel of ale. "Why, with drinking brother!"

Clint and Thor spent the rest of the night drinking and getting increasingly more drunk. Well, Hawkeye did, Thor just sat there and laughed at this truly ridiculous and drunken babbling.

*

When Jane peaked in at 3 am, she found him laughing at a truly awful joke about bows that he never would have gotten even with a slideshow presentation.

God, she'd never felt so in love with the Norse idiot.


	4. Darcy, the Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda always felt that Darcy puts on the "I'm kinda stupid act!" we see in the films. I think she's really good at figuring out people, and I had some major SkyeWard feelings today, but like angsty ones? So I was like, you go Queen Darcy!
> 
> It's like I'm 12 sometimes.

Darcy loved Skye.

Seriously, if Darcy wasn't in a committed relationship, she probably would have tried to flirt with the chick, just to see if she could ever land a partner that caring and just... completely good.

Everything about Skye was good. Everything about her just screamed innocence, hope and light. She was the big kid of Coulson's group of ragtag rebels, and everyone could see that. Undeniably, she was the stubborn, annoying and frustratingly perky glue that kept the team together.

That was the person Darcy had seen the first time she'd met Skye, this lovable, huggable teddy bear that wore her heart on her sleeve. Anyone that bumped into the chick new that she has a thing for Grant Ward, and he seemed to know it too.

But Darcy liked that. In a world where she had to see Tasha and Clint stare at each other longingly, it was nice to see someone that didn't find it shameful to be open about her feelings.

Sometimes Darcy felt like spending time at the Avenger's Tower was making her emotionally stinted.

Everything changed the next time Skye had came through those doors. Firstly, she didn't walk, or even run, she marched in. But not like how Tony walked, confident and commanding, no, like Sam did. Sam walked like he was aware of an attack at any second, like he was preparing himself to launch into the fray to save a life. But, in the same way, she walked more like Bucky; with an immovable weight attached to her back that dragged along the floor. She was both wary and weary, a soldier and an assassin. 

In a way, it was almost predatory. May walked like that too, but with a lot more experience tugging on the weight. May walked like Natasha, like Maria and like Sif.

And there was an odd hunch to Skye's shoulders- it reminded Darcy of Bruce. It was like the not-so-secret secrets actually had a physical weight. It wasn't noticeable to many people, in fact she almost seemed to have perfect posture, but in the seconds when no-one was looking, their shoulders would just curl in slightly, as if to protect themselves.

There was a level of vulnerability to Skye now, and it was only through Skye's physical advancements that Darcy saw this.

She walked like a soldier because she needed to fight.

She hid like an assassin because she needed to pretend that she didn't care.

She spoke like May because she wanted to be May.

May had dealt with Ward's betrayal by punching him and moving on. May had been angry, frustrated, but had seemingly gotten over everything he'd done to her in a matter of months. Skye... Skye was still hurting.

So she slammed those walls in place so hard and fast that no-one thought to argue with her. She put little ol' Skye in a box and started on becoming another May, because that's what she thought the world needed right now. That's what she thought she needed in order to not feel again.

Gone was the ray of light Darcy had seen bouncing through the door, to be replaced by a cheap imitation of an unfeeling shadow.

Darcy knew all of this within twenty minutes of seeing her. 

She also knew that she wanted to rip Ward's throat out with her fucking teeth.


	5. stop blowing holes in my ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Movie Night turns into Harry Potter Night, Bucky ships Dramione and Natasha has a titanic sized crush on Luna.

"A fucking blind man could see that Harmony's the end game!"

"Don't give me that Hufflepuff bullshit Barton, a fucking blind man could see that Harry is hopelessly in love with Luna!"

"I don't know Nat, I think I'm with Clint on this one."

"What the hell Bruce?"

Tony Stark was not having this shit again. "A shipping war is not the answer I want to give when I'm eventually asked why the Avengers broke up." Stepping in between Clint and Natasha, he took a second to compose himself. "And, by the way, Drarry's clearly the superior ship."

With that, the argument started again. Pepper sighed deeply and left, leaving the four to argue over fucking Harry Potter, again. Tony's suggestion of movie night had turned all the meetings into daily argument about which ship was better. Order of the Phoenix had lead Natasha to believe that Harry must be in love with Luna, and she could not be swayed from that opinion.

*****

The argument was still going strong, even after they'd all watched the last film.

"Man," Bucky sighed "Where the fuck did Ginny come from?"

Steve nodded sympathetically. "It's like Cho Chang all over again."

Natasha was busy being in mourning. "At least your favorites got a decent ending. Where the fuck was Luna in that epilogue? She was brilliant!"

"And what the fuck? Ron and Hermione?" Clint would never get over that particular curveball. 

"Tell me about it." Bucky groaned. " I begged so hard for Dramione, but instead got this shit."

"Who was Draco even married to?" Bruce turned to Tony, being as he was the only one who'd read the books. 

"Astoria Greengrass, I believe." Tony turned another page in the magazine, well aware that this was going to set off another round of complaints.

"How come no one here ships Harry and Ron but me?" Steve complained.

"Oh please," Natasha snorted "They have way more of a bromance vibe. Draco and Harry, on the other hand-"

"I thought you were all for Hala, or whatever the fuck its called?" Clint asked, fiddling with an arrow mindlessly.

"You can't deny chemistry Clint, and they, they had it."

"Not as much as Draco and Hermione though!" Bucky argued. "Think of the character arcs; the development they'd have to go through!"

Tony eyed Bucky suspiciously. "You've been speaking to Coulson about it again, haven't you?"

Bucky winked at him teasingly. "He ships Dramione, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll liked this, I had another crack-y fic in mind where Luna accidentally gets transported into the Avengers' Tower, and meets Tasha. What do you think?


	6. "How? Everybody's seen Sherlock."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy accidentally gets Lady Sif curious about Sherlock after mentioning him one too many times.
> 
> It kinda spirals.

"The man of iron is remarkably clever for a mortal."

Lady Sif was perched on one of the sofas, back straight and staring at Darcy uncomfortably. They'd all unanimously decided that she would be the one to take care of the Asguardian warrior while Tony tried to find the latest madman running around Earth.

"Yeah, he'd really clever." Darcy shifted in her seat, trying desperately to come up with an ice breaker that wouldn't end up in her being, well, broken. "Not as clever as my boss though, Jane's like Sherlock on Lance Armstrong sized steroids."

There was a full minute of silence after Darcy had finished. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh! Well, Sherlock's this really clever guy that solves murders in like seconds, and Lance Armstrong's this little shit that cheated at his sport for like, 14 years."

Lady Sif looked intrigued. "This Sherlock sounds interesting. I would very much like to meet him."

Darcy smiled wickedly. "Hold that thought."

***

Thor was most amused by the sight in front of him. Lady Sif was lying on the couch, moaning. Actually moaning.

"What cruel being would make an expecting audience wait so long to learn of how he defied death?"

Darcy bit into an apple complacently. "His name's Moffat."

"Well curse Moffat then! Curse Moffat to the depths of Jotenhiem!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T SPELL.


	7. Screw Scott Lang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Cap is a little shit

Scott waved when he saw Sam, which was nice, considering that most of the avengers had straight up tried to murder him on sight.

Steve saw the awkward wave, and decided an introduction was necessary.

"Scott, I would like you to meet Sam, a fellow Avenger."

The criminal beamed at both men. "Awesome."

Hey dude" Sam greeted neutrally, "I'm also know as Falcon."

"Ahh." The smile on Scott's face shrank. "As in Falcon, the one I kinda maybe had a mild physical...encounter with?"

Falcon sighed minutely, really it was more of an exhalation of all of his ego at once. "Yup."

Cap smirked. "So you've fought Scott?" Sam nodded. "As an Ant? And we didn't capture him because..."

A moment of silence passed incredibly slowly. 

"In his defense, I was super strong."

"BRUH."

"Oh, this is perfect."


	8. SELVIG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea and I needed it

"JANE!"

At the primal wail of her name, the woman in question nearly spilt her coffee all down herself. Instead, she managed to throw it onto Ian, who just sort of sighed like he honestly expected the worst.

When she had sprinted into the room, the last thing she expected to see was Selvig staring straight into a mug a coffee.

"Eric, are you okay?" Jane sprinted over to the man, waving a hand in front of his face. He jerked suddenly, looking at Jane with mild concern. 

"Jane," he growled seriously "Tell me that the foam on this coffee does not look like Loki's helmet."


	9. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible I just felt angsty and need to expel it.
> 
> ALSO I KNOW THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT LIKE PRETEND THIS IS EVEN SLIGHTLY IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER PLS

Wanda couldn't breathe.

For a moment, the world had just paused. Or more accurately, the world had shifted beneath her feet to leave her standing on the edge of everything. Pictures and memories flooded her mind, the first time Bucky told Steve he loved him, the first time Sam cried, Natasha's operation, Clint's family, death, disease, poverty, love, despair, people thought they were screaming into an empty vortex, but they were just screaming into her. Empty in a more painful and hollow way.

She sat for hours, just letting other emotions wash over her. She felt everything and nothing, and that's how she found him.

Really, they expected her to not hear every flutter of a fly's wings, every hushed secret? They expected her not to sense him, the moment he breathed.

But he was breathing, and she couldn't anymore. 

"Pietro."

***

Clint fucking knew something was wrong the moment he saw Coulson again. There he'd stood, in the middle of the meeting room, smiling broadly at an amazed Cap. 

Barton nearly dropped his fucking cheerios. 

"uh, what?"

Shifting around awkwardly, Phil coughed into his hand. "There's this... thing, Barton. And, there's a possibility it does crazy shit to your mind, but you're okay again."

A woman standing behind Coulson sighed. "That is the worst damn description of what they did to you, ever." 

Natasha, who had sneaked in at some point in the meeting, raised an eyebrow that only Clint caught. "Sorry, who are you?" 

The whole room flinched when they heard her voice, apart from the brave little shit, who only stuck her chin up the air in a gesture of defiance. "Skye. And we're not here to talk about Coulson, we're here to talk to you about-"

Skye never finished her sentence, because at that point, the doors were violently ripped off of their hinges, throwing Nat, Clint and Steve away. Wanda fucking levitated in, red mist swirling dangerously around her. She grabbed Skye by the throat, and slammed her against the floor twice. 

"SHIT!" Clint screamed, attempting to get to the newbie. Wanda just raised one arm, and all in the room were swamped by her red mist, immobilizing them completely. 

Raising Skye up by her throat, Wanda stalked towards Coulson, eyes flashing dangerously. Once there, she dumped Skye onto the ground unceremoniously.

Phil simply nodded, stepping over Skye and gesturing for Wanda to follow.


	10. Part 1 of The Gay Club Thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 1: BARTON'S BOMB
> 
> It's one thirty and I can't sleep so why teh fuck not add to the fic I've been sporadically updating.

To be honest, Bucky never thought he had to come out to Steve.

Back in the day- oh, Tony would laugh to hear Bucky say that out loud- there'd been too many understanding looks shared between them. Steve mumbled the same comiseration when a man or a woman turned him down, so it wasn't as if Steve didn't know.

But he didn't.

And now he was staring straight at a slack jawed Clint, seemingly totally unaware of his best friend's sexuality.

"You went to a what?" Steve spluttered.

Client's tongue darted out to wet his lips nervously. "Er, a gay bar?"

Bucky was frozen in place, staring at Steve with disbelief. "What the fuck do-"

"Language Buck!"

"-You mean you never fucking knew?"

Silence fell heavily between the three men. Bucky furious, Clint nervous, and poor Steve just way beyond confused.

The archer- sensing the impending relationship drama- decided that this was the moment to make a strategic exit. "I actually need to go visit-check up on- feed Nat's car!"

He was nearly at the door too before either man spoke, but just a tad too slow for the two supersoldiers. "Barton, would you say I've been fucking secretive about my sexuality since I had my mind unfucked?"

Steve, bless him, attempted to free Clint from the situation as best he could. "Buck, I think we should talk about this alone. Clint's got nothing to do-"

"Well apparently he does," Bucky snarled, "considering that he recognised me for who I am more than my best friend."

"That's not fair, Bucky." He sniped back, gritting his teeth. "I'm not angry at this, or upset or hurt-"

Barnes snorted. "I suppose that face was meant to convey pleasure then, was it?"

Clint Barton, being a brave motherfucker, hightailed it out of there like his ass was in fire. He did not want to witness whatever was about to go down in that room.


	11. Part 2 of the Gay Bar Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A CLINT RETURNS FROM FEEDING NATASHA'S CAR
> 
> after a week because my babies just can't communicate for FUCKS SAKE JUST LOVE THE BOY ROGERS

Bucky hadn't spoken to Steve in over a week.

It wasn't like they were...rude to each other, they were just studiously ignoring each other to the point that Thor, _Thor_ , knew something was wrong.

Steve had taken to playing classical music late into the night instead of hanging out with the others, while Bucky had returned to the shadowy fixture that had haunted Stark Tower before he'd fully committed to seek mental health.

And, Clint, because the universe enjoys fucking with him to such an extent that sometimes he checks there isn't a dildo hidden up his ass, was the only person who knew why.

"For fucks sake Rogers, just talk to him." Steve was sat at the table, briefing the two super spies on the latest mission when Clint chose to address the situation. 

Natasha, sensing the approaching calamity, took over. "Look, we all know something's going on between you two. It's just," her voice wavered, "we don't like seeing you guys like this."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "You're really gonna try the wobbly voice on me? On me, Nat?"

Grimacing, the red head slumped in her seat melodramatically. "I'm willing to sell all my fucking widow bites to get you two talking, so, emotional manipulation is very much in the bag."

A snort from the archer drew Steve's eyes back to him. "I screwed it all up, Clint, you saw. I-I..." he swallowed thickly and looked away, seemingly physically unable to speak. After a few moments, he struggled on. "I always...knew. I always knew and I always loved him for how brazen he was with it and I always knew-" The supersolider's chest started heaving.

Nat reached over to grab onto his shoulder, worry clear in her eyes. "Steve? Steve! Steve, just breathe!"

Steve was gasping, back ramrod straight as his chest refused to take in deep breaths. "I can't-Nat...I can't please-"

Clint stood, floundering, and then ran to find the one person who knew how to help better than anyone.

Bucky. 


End file.
